


A Skater's Soul

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku had always had a hidden fascination with Beat's boarding skills, both on and off the battlefield. So when the odd request of having Beat teach him the ways of the board in the quiet streets of Udagawa came up, will they grow closer or leave Neku with more bumps and bruises that he would care to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Skater's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older fics and the beginnings of my dive into TWEWY three years ago. It didn't do so hot on FF so I'm hoping it will get a fresh and decent start here with a nice refresh and a checkup.

Three weeks.

Three weeks of suffering the Reapers' game to live again. The events in the UG were finally over and he along with the friends he made were back to living with a new outlook of the world after the things that happened to them. Shiki and Rhyme had hit it off wonderfully, talking fashion with Eri and making trips to the name brand shops to look at new clothes and plan ideas for new ones. Joshua...well Joshua came and went as he pleased so he never troubled himself with the other unless he personally came to him. Even then he tried to make the visits short since the boy was still an enigma even to this day and it still continued to rub Neku the wrong way constantly.

The only person he had yet to try and get in contact with since the events was Beat. He remembered clearly seeing the boy there with the girls at the Statue of Hachiko as promised the day they had all returned from the Underground but after that, it was a rarity to see the blond headed boy in the busy streets of Shibuya. The thoughts had disheartened the once quiet boy. Out of all his partners, Beat had grown on him a little more than Shiki and Joshua. Sure he was a whirlwind of hardheaded prepubescent action, ready to practically mow down anything in his path (not even the invisible walls could hold him back, he remembered clearly) but he definitely had a good noble heart and next to protecting his little sister, he was ready to protect him as well.

He couldn't help but admire that in the boy and wanted to try and get along with him a bit more now that erasure wasn't the fate waiting for them for wasting time. So dressing in his usual parka and traditional headphones pounding out a soft beat, he was out on the streets to check Beat's usual haunts in hopes to find the other. He had texted Shiki, who was with Rhyme, and she had replied back for the younger that her brother was indeed out but never mentioned where he was going so it was up to him to find him. He went to Dogenzaka first, knowing the boy was a lover for ramen and if given the yen, a bowl of Tonkotsu or curry ramen would be the first thing he'll use it on. Coming into the shop, he waved to Ken Doi who waved back and offered a bowl, free of charge, but he shook his head as he glanced about the shop but the familiar skull cap of his friend wasn't in view.

"Hey, you haven't happened to see Beat in here today, have you?" he asked as he moved over to the counter. "Hmm, the kid with the skull cap? Yeah, he was here about 20 minutes ago to eat and then left." Ken Doi said and Neku sighed before thanking the shop owner and left. _'Let see, if he already ate, he'll want to burn off the food. That would mean he'll be boarding...therefore he'll be in Udagawa.'_ he thought, smiling a bit at the thought of the other being there. He could hit two birds with one stone. Admire CAT's work a bit before heading to the nearby skate park not far off where weekly tournaments were held, courtesy of Wild Boar to promote their stuff for the skaters and see just what the busy streets had done to train new and old contestants.

Running into a light jog, he ran through the districts to get to the aforementioned location and past Wild Boar before coming up to the large wall mural of CAT's art. Feeling such content despite this very mural being where he had been thrown into the Reapers' game put him at ease. He removed his headphones, a track playing from the open door of Wild Boar providing another sense of ambiance into the quiet alleyway.

His ears soon caught the sound of something else. The faint grinding on a board on the rail, wheels scratching the pavement with their landing. He looked where it was coming from and getting one last look at the mural, he returned the headphones to their rightful place before heading towards the skate park. On the wall, he spotted a poster for another tournament coming up but the park was unnaturally empty except for the lone skater there, shooting out from the bowl. Skin glistened in the sunlight from beads of sweat as Beat performed another trick with the air he gotten before gravity took its hold, bringing him back down to Earth. He landed back in the bowl, skating to the other side to grind along the edge before dipping back into the bowl to head for another section of the park, leaping out once more to grind along the railing right next to it. Neku watched with that same fascination as he did before when they were fighting Noise in the UG.

For one that looks as if he would stumble as much for being uncoordinated if something or someone deters him the wrong way like big words, his real name or insults do, he was a picture of complete balance and focus when boarding. He admired the physical strength the boy held when they had become partners and fought in the UG. Sure he was pin genius, able to use any and all psych pins at his leisure but even then they held their backfires when the situation got dire. But Beat was always there, ready to back him up by tearing into the Noise with ground and aerial combos matching the skills he was watching right now. He leaned against the low wall and continued to watch as the other continued his routine across the expanse of the park. Another ten minutes and Beat finally landed back for a finish by the entrance of the park and took a much needed breath of air, chest heaving from the exertion of his boarding before his eyes landed on the other occupant and yelped.

"Ho'shit, Phones! I didn't know you were here, yo!"

"Been here for a while, Beat. For someone who pounds about like a rhino, you are hard to find." Neku said as he moved from the wall as the other grabbed his shirt hanging from the other low wall fencing the park. "So, what'chu want?" he asked as he walked over to the other after kicking the board up into his hand and held it underneath his arm. "Just wanted to see you. Since coming back from the UG and hanging out that one day with everyone, you kinda went about your own thing. Other than Joshua, you're really the only other guy friend I have." Sure there was also the girls but shopping with the girls is an exercise in futility of trying to teach him trends and fashion. He was content with his Jupiter of the Monkey brand and rather not change it constantly. He shuddered faintly at remembering the monstrosity that was him having to wear mixed Mus Rattus clothing to appease a Reaper. The style hardly matched and he felt embarrassed to have let Joshua get a hand on the choices they had to get through the wall.

"Well if that's the case, ya could've called."

"I did today. Five times before I gave up."

"Oh." Beat rubbed the back of his head shyly before reaching into his pocket and opened his phone and indeed, he had missed a good amount of calls. The five from Neku, one or two from Shiki and the boatload from Rhyme who still looks out for him constantly when the two are separated from one another. "Heh, sorry about that, Phones." he said as he put the cell back into his pocket. "No problem. If you weren't at Ramen Don for a bowl, the only other place I could think of you being is here." he said and Beat laughed and nodded. "Yea, bin practicin' for the upcoming tourney next weekend. That Reapers' Game bullshit has dampened practice time and I need to make it up, yo." Neku nodded as he watched the other. "Your form looks great. I'm sure you'll win it." he murmured and Beat grinned at the praise.

"Damn right I will! I can't afford to lose wit' the new board they got as the grand prize!" he said as he showed him the poster. "A CAT original that he only made one of. I would kill to get that board." he said and Neku was impressed at CAT's work once more. "I wouldn't mind having a board like that myself..." he murmured before stepped back and gave a faint smile. 

"I wish you luck."

"Thanks, Phones." he said before looking to see the sun was beginning its descent. "Well, I best get home or the 'rents will flip again." he said, tossing out his board in front of him before hopping on. Neku watched as he began to leave before running after him before he could gain more speed. "Beat! Wait up!" he called and the other stopped to look to him. "Yea?"

"Hey...I know it's a bit sudden...but could you teach me to skate like you?"

Beat blinked as he watched him. "Ya serious, yo? I didn' think you were the skatin' type." Neku rubbed his arm sheepishly. "No, I'm not. Guess you could say you were a bit of inspiration for me wanting to learn." Beat blushed a little and chuckled. "Well, that's new. Hardly think I would be any inspiration to anyone." he said before giving nod. "I'm no teach' but I'll see what I can teach ya. Meet me here at noon tomorrow and we'll get ya a board from Wild Boar, yo." Neku nodded as Beat skated off once more with a wave to him.

Neku waved back and once the other was out of sight, the sound of polished wood grinding down along the poster ridden rails down the steps heading back to Shibu-Q. Once the scratch of worn wheels on pavement were far from hearing range he left himself, ready to learn from the best in his eyes as well as bond with the skater that had caught his heart little by little since their adventure in the UG.

0

The next morning, he made himself a quick breakfast and gathered his allowance that he had accumulated over his adventure, surprised that the yen he had made had carried over when he came back to life, something he sure was a perk Joshua provided for him. He left out with the yen in his pocket and began to walk back to Udagawa. Headphones nestled in their usual place, he listened to the comforting beats as he slipped through the crowded Scramble Crossing heading toward Center St. He spotted a few skaters along the way and guess they were finally coming out to practice for the upcoming tourney in a week. He watched them curiously but still had his money on Beat winning.

He slipped through AMX and Tipsy Tose Hall, reaching Shibu-Q when he spotted the familiar skull cap ahead along with another smaller blond wearing a similar beanie with a smaller skull pin, immediately knowing it was Rhyme. She turned and spotted Neku and waved to him. "Neku! Hey!" she called as she ran over to him. She hugged him around his waist and he chuckled as he patted her head as Beat walked over.

"She wanted to come watch and ya know I never could resist her puppy eyes." he said as he stopped before them and Neku nodded. "That's alright. I don't mind." he said as the two walked through Shibu-Q and into Udagawa, heading for Wild Boar which was packed with teens looking for new equipment and boards. "Yo, Kyo! Lookin' for some help here!" Beat called and the shopkeeper looked up before grinning. "Yo, Beat! How's it hangin'?" he greeted, giving the other a high five. "It's cool, yo. Anyways, I'm looking for a good startin' board for my friend here." he said as he pointed over to Neku. Kyo looked him over and gave a nod as he went into the back. "Wait here, I think I got somethin' good for him to start out with and to keep for a good long while." he said. "You know him pretty well." Neku murmured as he crossed his arms.

"Hell yeah! He's the guy that keeps me well equipped with the good stuff for my board. Jus' like you, he appreciates good skill when he sees it." he said as Kyo came back out with a board in hand and held it out for Beat to look over. "The Skull deck is one of the best boards out there. Made with the right stuff to make it last for a good long time." Kyo explained as Beat examined the board and gave a nod. "You got that right! I like it." he said. "How much for it?"

"It's pretty pricey but for my favorite guy, I'll give ya a discount." he said as he led them to the register and rung it up, Neku paying for the board when he saw Beat reaching for his wallet. "I got this. It's going to be mine after all." he said as he took the board from Beat's hand after getting his change. Rhyme giggled a little as Beat rubbed the back of his head before the three left out and headed for the park. When they got there, the place was packed with skaters and Rhyme frowned. "Probably not the best place to start teaching Neku, Beat. He'll be pushed about by the others and you know how mean some of them can get." she murmured and Beat huffed.

"Yea, you're right about that. Aight, Le's go find a better place." he said as he walked off and both Neku and Rhyme followed behind him. They arrived at Scramble and began to look at their options. "Places will be packed today, I can't think of a place to go." Rhyme murmured. Beat and Neku pondered about a place to go as well before Neku had gotten an idea.

"Let's head to Cat Street. There's practically no one there half the time."

"Yea, ya right 'bout that! Let's go!" he said as he ran off with the other two following behind him. When they got to Cat Street, they were pleased that it was empty just as they expected. With a nod, Beat turned to Neku. "Aight, Phones, time for ya first lesson! Boardin' is all 'bout focus, balance and a passion to control how ya wanna run things." he said as he got on his board and skated about. "Ya learn the basics and not land on your ass, you'll be a pro at boardin'!" he said, doing a few tricks just from leaping off the ground and Neku watched intently. "Aight, think ya can handle boardin' a straight line? From there to where Rhyme is standin'?" he said and at the cue, she moved over to the front of the Jupiter of the Moon doorway and waved her arms. "Sure, I can handle that." he said, setting the board down and carefully stepped on, the board wobbling under his weight and he hurried to correct himself.

Beat watched, hands behind his head as Neku worked on his balance on the board. "Hey, I got a tip, think of when we were back in the UG...when we got real powerful and drowned all those Noise in some fights, ya know?" Neku looked to him and gave a nod, remembering their third fusion pin and stood up straight. Remembering the concentration he held then, he kicked off, moving slowly toward Rhyme who began to cheer him on. Beat continued to watch to make sure the other wasn't going to risk falling on his ass, smiling softly at the progress. When Neku felt like he wasn't going to fall off, he smiled a bit as he began to move a little more to gain a much natural speed on the board. "I think he has it, Beat!" Rhyme cheered. Neku nodded but then the inevitable happened as he lost his balance just before reaching Rhyme and she cried out in fear.

"Shit! Phones!" Beat called as he stepped onto his own board and took off like a bolt to the falling teen. Time felt like it slowed as the pavement got close and closer and Neku closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit but instead felt a pair of arms wrap around him, holding him close to a broad chest as the skater skidded to a stop. "You aight?" Beat asked softly as the orange-haired teen look up and nodded, a faint flush crossing his face and dipped his head into his loose collar. Rhyme grabbed the board and ran over to them as Beat set Neku back onto his feet. "You were doing great. I saw what happened and a loose pebble caught the wheel at the wrong angle." she said as he handed the board back to Neku.

"Ah yea...forgot to mentioned 'bout those little things. Pebbles and cracks can fuck up a situation jus' like that. They're easy to miss once ya get better but for now, we'll work on making sure ya don't hit 'em bad like that." he said as he kicked the pebble out the way before turning back to Neku. "Ready to try again?" Neku held the board tight as he shook off the feeling of the warm arms that was once held around him and nodded.

0

Once it was getting close to dusk, they popped in to see Mr. H since they were there and treated Rhyme to some sweets before the brother/sister duo left for home, promising to meet up tomorrow in the same place to practice more. Neku nodded and waved and once they were out of sight, he gave a sigh as he lowered his head on the counter. "What's up, Phones?" Hanekoma asked as he went to wipe down the counter. "If I tell you, you'll keep your lips sealed, right?"

"Of course! Now what's up?"

"I think I might like Beat."

"Like a friend?"

"We’re already like that but I mean much more than a friend. A "like" like sort of situation. But I couldn't tell him that. I'm sure he doesn't bat for the other team. Hell, _I_ didn't think I did until I had him for a partner in the Game." he murmured as he lifted his head. Hanekoma smiled as he stood before the other and rested a hand on his head. "Well you won't know unless you tell him. Share a conversation with him. Try to steer the chat in that direction and see what you get. He's a clueless boy sometimes so I'm sure you can drop hints without having the feeling he might sock you in the jaw if you blurt out the wrong thing." Neku chuckled at the jab to the blonde and nodded. "Sure, I might try that. Thanks, Mr. H." he said as he hopped off the stool and grabbed his board before heading out.

0

The next day, the trio had met at Cat Street once again to practice, Beat watching him carefully as he began to skate about a little more than he did the day before. "Ya gettin' the hang of it. A little more practice and ya can start trying out the basic tricks and maybe a little grindin' on the rails." Beat said. Neku slid to a stop, setting a foot down as he looked to Beat. "You don't have to keep sticking around, Beat. You have the big competition to train for and no need for me to hold you back from precious training time." Neku murmured. "Yea I know but I dun wanna think of you bustin' ya ass and the bruises ya get from falling if I wasn't around to catch ya." he said which made Neku duck his head behind his collar once again.

"I'm not that bad…"

"Naw but the idea of it happenin' isn't easy to part with so I'm stayin'. I'll work on my own form while trainin' ya, yo." Neku smiled a bit, his face still covered before he kicked off again to skate about, Hanekoma coming out with a bit of refreshments for them, promising no hidden charges as he handed the drinks over to them. Neku sat down to take a break, watching as Beat went about his own to work on preparing for the tourney. Rhyme sat next to him, sipping on her drink as she watched her brother. "So, Neku, you never told me why you wanted to learn how to skate." she murmured. He looked to her and the back to Beat.

"Don't tell him this just yet. I want to tell him myself soon enough but I wanted to share something in common with him and this was one of them. Back in the UG, when we fought together, I'd always admired the way he fought on his board. Compared to his usual demeanor, he's a totally different person when placed into battle. I liked seeing that side of him." he said. "...there's more to that, isn't it?" she questioned and he blushed a bit. "Yeah...I think I'm starting to like him a little more than a friend." he murmured and she smiled.

"Shiki said she felt something different about the two of you when we met up that day. Who knew." she said. "She knew?" Neku questioned. "Not entirely but she had a feeling that something changed. Not just because you began to understand the need for friends and trust but something happened between you and Beat that went deeper than you both know. You're beginning to figure it out now but my brother’s clueless to it unless you put it in writing." she explained and looked to him. "Tell him soon, Neku. I want to see the both of you happy." Neku smiled and patted the girl's head. "I'll tell him. Don't you worry. Just pray your brother doesn't decide to hit me in the jaw for it."

She giggled softly and nodded as the two watched Beat practice on his own before he called for Neku to come back and practice some more himself.

0

The next couple of days went the same, Shiki eventually being called to join in on the outings of watching Neku and Beat practice. A day before the tourney at Udagawa, Beat and Neku were alone on Cat Street. "Hey, where's Rhyme and Shiki?" Neku questioned. "The two planned a shoppin' day at ten-four. So we're by ourselves t'day." he explained and Neku had a feeling the two girls were plotting amidst the shopping trip but took the opportunity while he had it. It was now or never since tomorrow, Beat will be too focus on the competition to hear what he had to say. Besides, he knew telling him tomorrow and not giving him the time to mull it over could ruin the chances as well and he wanted to see Beat win.

"Aight, Phones, time to play follow the leader. Ya learn fast so hopefully you can keep up, yo." he said before he took off with Neku following right behind him. They weaved across the quiet streets, an occasional person or two catching their eye that had wandered back but otherwise, Neku was closely trained on Beat's movements as the other took him through his paces to see if he had a good handle of the board. He followed him step by step, grind by grind and Beat grinned as he looked back to him. "Ya doin' good, Phones! Good to know my teachin' was that good!" he said as he finally came to a stop and Neku followed suit beside him. "Yeah. Getting the hang of it wasn't easy but it paid off." he said before rubbing his arm. 

"Hey, Beat. I want to talk to you about something."

"Shoot, yo." he said as he brought his board up into his hand before looking to him. Neku took a deep breath before letting it go as he faced the other. "Since the Game, I've been feeling something new. Something much deeper than the bond of friendship I've gained over time with you, Shiki and Joshua. I didn't know what to think of it so I didn't bring it up. But that day we hung out when we finally got our lives back, I finally figured it out. Now don't hit me for what I'm about to tell you, I just want you to listen and think." Neku began and Beat gave a slow nod.

"What's up, Phones?"

"Beat...I think...no...I know...that I like you. Like you much more than a friend. To sum it up in a nutshell, I love you."

Beat was quiet for a moment as the words floated about his head before it finally clicked and took up his usual position. "Bwaaah! Ya gotta be jokin' right!?" he questioned loudly but seeing the serious glare on the other face, he settled down and rubbed the back of his head. "Yer not jokin'...even you wouldn't do that when yer not serious." he murmured and sighed. "I dunno what to say to that, Phones..." Neku sighed as he lowered his head, bangs covering his face as he tried to push back the rejection. He had already cried once when the fate of Shibuya rested in his hands, he wasn't planning for a second time that easily. "Nah, it's not your fault. Mr. H and Rhyme gave me hope that it would work but that was probably being a little too optimistic. Sorry if I made you feel awkward." he muttered as he began to turn and walk off when he felt a hand grab his wrist. Neku turned to see the biggest grin to grace the other's face.

"Hey, ya didn't le' me finish. I dunno know what to say to that, but I'm willin' to give it a shot, yo." Neku was next to be stunned by the response. "Wait...what? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"Naw. I may be a dumb blonde in the eyes of some people but hell, I know when someone's sincere 'bout their feelin's and you're one of the biggest cases I know since we partnered up, yo." he said, looping an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Neku scoffed playfully, holding his board close as the two began walking back towards WildKat. "Now before I get my hopes up, you're serious about this?" Neku questioned. "Serious as the sky is blue, Phones." Beat answered. Neku smiled faintly and relaxed, leaning against the strong body of the other as they walked. "You going to tell Rhyme the good news?" Neku asked.

"Only if ya tell Shiki in return. I swear that girl has bin givin' me looks the entire time, prolly sizin' me up if the effort was worth it." he said with a laugh. Neku gave a little chuckle as well, knowing how determined the girl could be when she notices something. When they got back to the front of WildKat, Shiki and Rhyme were there, bags in hand. "Hey, you two!" Shiki said as she set her things down and ran over. "So, how'd it go?" she asked as she looked at Beat's looped arm over Neku's shoulders with hope.

"I think we found a spark to light." Neku replied and she squealed with glee. "I knew it! I knew something was changing between the two of you!" she said as Rhyme came over as well. "Is it true, Beat?" she asked, a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. "Yea, sis. I think we'll work out nicely." he said with a nod and she smiled brightly as she hugged her brother around the waist. He ruffled her capped head before looking to Neku and smiled softly which the other boy returned.

They decided to sit around WildKat, Hanekoma coming out to greet them and talk before they all decided to head home so they could rest for the big day tomorrow.

0

Today was the day, lines picking up outside of Wild Boar for the tournament. Skaters walked in and out after signing their names before heading over to the skate park. Rhyme and Shiki, as sister and friend to one of the attendees as well as knowing Kyo pretty well, got their tickets no charge and went to find good seats on the bleachers they had set up for the audience. "Where are Beat and Neku?" Shiki questioned. "They're coming here together. They'll be here soon." Rhyme spoke as they found seats close to the stunt track and sat down. Outside, the twin sounds of wheels on pavement were heard as the two starting lovers came around the corner at full speed.

"Pick it up, Phones!"

"I'm there!"

Beat leapt up first, grinding along the rail with ease and close behind was Neku right behind him. Beat hopped off the rail and skid to a stop, waiting for Neku who leapt off as well. He pulled the board from underneath his feet and Beat got ready, catching the purposefully falling teen right in his arms and grinned. "You're lucky you’s a lightweight." he commented. "More like I'm lucky you're strong as a rhino." he said with a soft laugh, Beat joining him as he set Neku down. "Go on and head inside, tell 'em you're with me and they won't pester ya. I need to sign in." he said as he grabbed his board and easily squeezed through the waiting people who complained and cursed out the younger. Neku could only shake his head as he watched before heading up the rest of the steps and into the skate park, telling the ticket taker he was here with one of the competitors and easily found Rhyme and Shiki among the crowd, taking his seat beside them.

Once everyone was signed in, Kyo came out and greeted the crowd and announced the beginning of the competition. The crowd cheered and hollered as they watched as one person after another did their routines, some wiping out long before reaching the end of the course. Soon, it was Beat's turn and Rhyme cheered the loudest over the others and Neku smiled as he waved to the other. Beat saw and grinned as he waved back, blowing a kiss to him before Kyo gave the go and he was off, shredding the course like he owned it. People watched in amazement as he did stunts that no one could dare to recreate. Neku knew that the time in the UG has definitely changed what Beat could be capable of in the RG. No one would ever learn that secret unless they were killed and sent to the UG themselves but even he wouldn't curse that upon anyone after his new outlook on life.

Eventually, Beat finished off with another amazing stunt and stepped off, kicking the board into his hand and bowed and the crowd went wild while Kyo laughed into the mic. "Looks like my main man stunned you all with his stunts! Now I know I can't pick favorites here but I'm sure you all like his skills out on the course, didn't you?!" Kyo spoke and the crowd cheered once again. "I know, I know but we must give all the competitors a fair chance so let's keep this show rollin'!" he said as he called up the next person. Beat moved over to the stands over the seats for those that had finished and moved over to Neku's side.

"You did great, Beat!" Rhyme complimented as she looked to her brother.

"Yeah! Who knew you were so good! And pulling off those stunts? No one can compare!" Shiki said as she held Mr. Mew close. He grinned and nodded. "The UG really taught me some stuff, ya know?" he said before looking down to Neku. "So, how'd I do?" he asked. "You were amazing out there. I'm sure you'll win without anyone playing favorites." Neku replied, raising a hand to his neck and pulled him down for a quick little kiss before turning to look back to the course for the last few to finish. Beat smiled and sat beside him, setting his board on his lap as the last few finished up. Kyo made his announcements before letting the judges make their decision and during the brief intermission, people got up to stretch and grab food stuff from the stands set up.

Beat had come back, arms laden with food. "Here ya are. Hot dog for sis, salad for Shiki, Tatsumi burger for Neku an' double burger for me." Beat announced as he handed the food to each person before sitting down himself. They all began to eat while Shiki and Rhyme discussed the other competitors and who might be the runner up. Beat chuckled as he continued to eat. "Girls think imma really win it." he murmured as he took another bite of his burger.

"I'm with them, though. You were way too good out there to get anything less than first place. There would be something screwy with the system if the judges picked someone else." Neku said as he wiped off a bit of sauce that landed on the corner of his mouth. "Yea, ya right 'bout that but now, it's up to 'em to figure out who gets it." he said, reaching over to take Neku's hand and licked the sauce off before going back to his own burger, Neku covering the immediate flush that came to his face with the collar of his shirt. A few minutes later, Kyo came back onto the stage, Beat moving down to stand with the competitors. One of the judges handed Kyo a slip of paper as he took the mic.

"Alright, everyone! The results are in and boy, it was a close one! I'd like to thank all the competitors that came today for the awesome stunts and the awesome wipeouts! Yes, we even commemorate the slips and slides! Anyways, we have the results right here so are ya ready to hear the champion and runner up?!" he called into the mic and the crow exploded with cheers. Kyo grinned and nodded before looking to the page. "I still give a big congratulation to those that competed today and I know you'll come back for more but for today, we will only have two winners. First place gets this awesome CAT design skateboard and the runner up will get a 5000 yen gift card for my good ol' shop right here in Udagawa! So let me go ahead and announce the runner up." he said as he skimmed the name. "And our runner up for the competition is...Akiyoshi Hideharu!" he called and the brunet walked up, getting a handshake from Kyo before taking his card and stepped down from the stage.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The winner of the competition today is Daisu-oh, wait, I'll get hell for that one. Beat! Get on up here!" he called. "Hell yeah!" he cheered while the crowd clapped, hooted and hollered as he made his way onto the stage. Kyo shook his hand and patted his back before handing him the board and he grinned as he held it up for all to see before tucking it under his arm and took the mic from Kyo "Yo, I thank all of ya for this honor and shit. I know ya all like my stunts but come on, ya know some of the others were some good apples too. But I'm happy I won, yo, but I have someone else in mind to hand this board over to. My special someone." he continued as he looked to the crowd and grinned.

"Phones, get yo' ass down here wit' me, man!"

Neku blinked and hid his face behind his collar as he stood and made his way down, hearing the girls squeal terribly as he headed to the stage. Neku stopped next to him and he smiled as he held the board out to him and Neku looked to the other in surprise. 

"Beat..."

"Yo, ya worship CAT's stuff like a saint. Only right to give you this." he spoke. "Besides, ya have the skater's soul now, only propa' to give ya a board that you can show off wit'!" he continued with a grin. Neku smiled before taking the board and admired the design on the bottom. "Thanks, Beat." he whispered. "No problem, yo. Only the best for my special someone." Beat said as he handed the mic off back to Kyo and hugged the other teen who returned it, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Man, that's true love right there! Give 'nother big round of applause for our champ here!"

The crowd did so but at this moment, the two didn't care for right now, it was just the two of them in their quiet embrace.

"I love you, Beat."

"Love ya too, Phones."


End file.
